libfandomcom-20200214-history
James
James is one of the playable characters in Lost in Blue 3. He is the only "dark-skinned" character in the Lost in Blue series other than Fiona. Character Biography Claire and Sam first discover James at the quarry. He distrusts Sam and physically threatens him until Claire calms him down. He tells the other two that he witnessed Sam involved in something shady. He tells the duo that he saw some men attacking some sort of lab on the ship when Sam came out. Suddenly the men doubled over in pain, as if Sam had some sort of mystical, evil power over them. One of the men yelled that if they went down, they were taking the ship with them. Despite his distrust, he agrees to join their group and help find a way off the island, for Claire's sake. He used to compete in martial arts championships and consequently is a very strong, down-to-earth young man. He is the only one capable of smashing through the rock that leads to the swamp. He excels at hunting and will bring back fur, lard, and meat if sent out for food. As Sam and James explore a swampy area, they come across an alligator. James attempts to drive it away, but is thrown back, compelling Sam to defend the stunned James from the alligator until the dangerous creature gives up and goes away. Although the experience was frightening, it also forges a friendship between the two boys. When they find a wide river, they work together to build a raft and sail to a new area. Fighting their way through a cave of bats, they find themselves in a grassy valley containing a large lake and a derelict entrance to an abandoned laboratory complex. Sam has a flashback revealing that he is actually Eric, Sam's twin brother. He and his brother lived with their scientist parents on the island before it was destroyed in a massive earthquake. The group spend the night in a room already furnished with beds, a shelving unit, and a sinkable to store water. Exploring further, the group comes to a field where they witness a plane crash. Hurrying to the wreck, they discover a young girl named Kumiko who not only appears to have flown the plane herself, but also seems to have wanted to come to the island specifically. Though alive, she is injured, and the group needs to bring her mugwort to heal her. Once revived, she agrees to join their team. Once the memo near her plane is found, Kumiko is asked to tell the others the island's secrets. Over a period of three days, she explains that the scientists at the facility, including her father, were trying to develop a "miracle drug" that would be able to enhance the human race's abilities to survive in any environment. When they find her father's diary, however, it reveals that while the drug did enhance the human subjects' abilities, it also spawned a virus that would over a period of time greatly harm anyone who came near the subject. Using the passcode written in the diary, they unlock the submarine room and reveal its hidden occupant: Sam. Overjoyed and shocked to find her long-lost boyfriend alive, Claire tries to open the door where he's shut himself away but he stops her. He explains that he was indeed a test subject of the drug the facility was developing and consequently is infected with the virus. He asks her and the others to finish the cure that his mother was working on. After assembling all the ingredients and giving the completed medicine to Sam, everyone finally escapes the island on the submarine. Trivia * In one of Eric's relationship events with Kumiko, he mentions that he can't fish with James because he is too loud and scares the fish away. * In one of Kumiko's relationship events with James, he proves himself strong enough to fight off a bear. * While James is speaking into the microphone, he reveals his last name is Robinson. Skills and Uses *Food Gathering : James brings back fur, lard, and medium and large meat *Firewood Gathering : James can bring back five pieces of firewood *Water Gathering : *Furniture : James can build furniture *Climbing : James can climb up and down two levels of elevation *Hunting : James can hunt *Diving : James can dive for sunken materials *Martial Arts : James can break various rocks that block paths James ver2 psd jpgcopy.jpg Category:Male Character Category:Lost in Blue 3 Characters